Beautiful
by HellsGate969
Summary: This one-shot was inspired by the One Direction song What Makes You Beautiful and a prompt that would just not leave me alone. So I hope you enjoy this story of how Kendall proposes to Logan in a very unconventional way. A start of something new or what others may call beautiful.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. This fic was inspired by another fic that I can't seem to remember the name of, where Logan is shown as insecure while Kendall is the more confident one in their love. Anyway the sequel to that story starts with them playing college hockey for rival schools. In my story this is how Kendall, with the help of his teammates, propose to Logan by crashing there assembly before a big game. Enjoy!

…..

It always surprised Logan when faced with the sheer amount of people that loved hockey. The cheers, the screams and pure excitement that seem to radiate off his surroundings had him sitting on the edge of his seat. He had never thought that anyone other than Kendall could ever make him feel this important, this special. Yet sitting here with his teammates and listening to the crowd screaming as there coach gave his annual speech lifted Logan's spirit to a positive new high.

This is it, he thought. It's our time now. Tonight's game would determine that all their hard work was for naught. The grueling practices, long hours and the many sleepless nights will finally be worth something if they win this game.

I'll finally get to see Kendall, he thought blushing, as a silly grin spread across his face. He didn't think he knew anybody else who was more excited to see their competition for the championship game than himself.

Lost in his thoughts about Kendall, Logan failed to notice the startled gasps and shouts that begin to emerge around him. Many fans begin to stand, trying to get a closer look, as Logan sat unaware. It wasn't until his teammates standing up suddenly that he was alerted to something amiss. He watched in a daze as one by one his teammates begin to leave there seats, smiles and grins spreading across their faces, walking swiftly. Confused yet standing himself, he was quickly bought back down to his seat by the shaking of his amused coach's head, motioning him to sit back down. Confusion soon turned into wariness as he found himself sitting alone in a cleared out stadium floor, surrounded by thousands of fans, staring at him. Now Logan has gained much confidence throughout the years, he was far from the little insecure boy he used to be in high school. However when faced with thousands of staring eyes he couldn't help but duck his head in embarrassment. And that's when he heard it.

….

Music filled the crowded stadium as a familiar beat begin to play. Logan watched with shocked eyes at the Westerville team, there biggest rivals, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Lined up with Logan's teammates, they begin to encircle him in his seat as a familiar face emerged from the center.

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads  
When you walk through the do-o-or  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is en-o-ough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

Horror, joy, shock and many other emotions raced through Logan's body as he watched Kendall SING and DANCE toward Logan's location. The guys encircling him were doing some kind of two-beat step as the fans cheered them on, laughter and amusement spread across many faces. While a few looked away in disgust, Logan only had eyes for Kendall as he made his way toward him. He should hate that smug smirk he thought, his body slowly lifting itself from its state of shock and transcending into another highly more complex emotion, Joy.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful_

The guys sang the chorus together as Kendall grasped Logan's hand pulling him from his chair. Spinning him around until Logan's back was flushed against Kendall's broad chest, Logan whimpered, his face bright red, as Kendall whispered the next few lines in his ear.

_So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

Spinning Logan back to his seat, Kendall flew away, fluttering around the other players, eyes shining with laughter.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful_

The fans were absolutely screaming now, the loud noise heard from miles away. The guys begin to tighten their circle as voices sang out in unison.

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na_

Breath held, Logan watched with wide eyes as Kendall made towards him once again and quickly slid down to one knee. He held a blue Tiffany box on the palm of his right hand as his left took Logan's own right hand and bought it up to Kendal's left cheek. Eyes pierced him in place as they filled with excitement, happiness and love as Kendall once again opened his mouth.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

Tears shined in Logan's eyes as he quickly nodded his head. Words lost in the overwhelming feeling of love, radiating from both.

_You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

Kendall grabbed Logan's left hand in happiness and relief as a huge smile graced his face. Kendall quickly slipped the gorgeous yet manly ring around Logan's left finger and grabbed his face to pull him down for a searing kiss. Applause and voices rang throughout the stadium as the combined amount of people finished singing the last part of the song chorus together.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh oh_

Logan found himself crushed in Kendall's arms as they were engulfed in a group hug composed of their two teams and surprisingly, many enthusiastic fans. This feeling, god this feeling he never wanted it to go away. I am in love he thought in joy as Kendall whispered the last few words in his ears. _That's what makes you beautiful._

-I so did not want to write this but the muse would not leave me alone. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and I just might let my muse write a few more.


End file.
